Canopus
|-|Canopus= |-|Factor of Heat= |-|Factor of Space= |-|Factor of Gravity= |-|Factor of Time= Summary Canopus is the Divine Order of the Universe, an ultimate failsafe for the Akashic Record that controls the contents of the multiverse. Acting as its ultimate overseer and it’s last of line defense, it is dormant for most existence, but after the defeat of Polaris becomes active, registering humanity as a fatal error in its systems, and creating the Triangulum and Miyako Hotsuin to destroy them. After both the destruction of the Triangulum and Miyako’s betrayal of the Administrative System, he stood against the Shining One directly and was rendered invincible through the use of the Four Prime Factors. However, he was ultimately defeated after Alcor used the power of Skill Crack to isolate and steal each factor, allowing the Shining One to destroy him and dismantle the Administrative System permanently. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Canopus, Divine Order of the Universe Origin: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Break Record Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, but existed before the Devil Survivor 2 Multiverse Classification: Cosmic entity, Control system of Akashic Record, Ruler of Administrators, Higher-Dimensional entity, Akashic Record's fail-safe system Power and Abilities: |-|Canopus=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transduality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 5, exists beyond the concept of death and 9), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, can creates cosmic beings like the Administrators and Triangulums, Time Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Acausality (Type 4), Non-Corporeal, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can completely reset the Multiverse by editing the Akashic Records, on a level which affects even voids of nothingness devoid of any concepts), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Void Manipulation (Capable of controlling the Void, a vacuum of absolute nothingness which swallows and erases anything that comes in contact with it, including concepts), Information Manipulation (Capable of controlling the information that comprises all things on a fundamental level, and the Akashic Records, which contains even absolute nothingness devoid of any concepts such as The Void), Fate Manipulation (Controls and defines the events of multiple alternate universes, and is capable of deciding their fates), Causality Manipulation, Summoning (Capable of creating and summoning copies of the Devil Survivor 2 cast, with their powers upscaled to its own level), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Lightning, Ice and Wind Manipulation), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sealing (Can control Magnetite and use it to forcibly materiallize and summon Demons), Forcefield Creation (Capable of shielding itself and it summoned allies from Physical and all non-Almighty attacks with Tetrakarn and Makarakarn), Resurrection, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase it own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than itself into its equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances, and it attacks are capable of piercing through resistances), Omnipresence, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation and Curse Manipulation, Petrification |-|Using the Four Prime Factors=Abstract Existence (Type 1. The Four Prime Factors are in and of themselves Space, Heat, Gravity, and Time, and encompass all things), Durability Negation, Resistance Negation, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Petrification, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Holy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Dream Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sealing, Memory Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Magic, Disease Manipulation, Fusionism, Information Analysis, Precognition, Magnetism Manipulation, Power Absorption, and many more (With the Four Prime Factors, Canopus encompasses everything in the DeSu2 multiverse and can use it to attack foes, with his blows alway being the most effective due to being “everything”, with all his attacks being comparable to “water dousing fire” on a much higher level, allowing him to always defeat a foe in a single blow), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Petrification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Durability Negation, Paralysis Inducement, Holy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Dream Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sealing, Memory Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Magic, Disease Manipulation, Fusionism, Information Analysis, Precognition, Magnetism Manipulation, Power Absorption and many more (With the Four Prime Factors, nothing known in the Devil Survivor multiverse can harm or affect him in any capacity, as it is merely like “fire trying to burn fire”. This includes things such as voids which lack concepts and consume abstractions and information) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Exists even beyond the Devil Survivor 2 Multiverse, far superior to any Administrator), can bypass durability via The Four Prime Factors Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent in the Devil Survivor 2 Multiverse, and across all things with the Four Prime Factors Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level, his four prime factor makes him nearly impossible to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Astrolabe Intelligence: Likely Omniscient Weaknesses: Canopus's core of existence can be destroyed if he detects a paradox existence, such as Miyako Hostuin and Yamato Hotsuin. May lose his invulnerability if he lost control of all of his factors. His core is weak to Ice attack. Spends most of his time to sleep, only awake when something happens to the Akashic Record. Were his factors to be used against him, they could allow one to fight him normally. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Four Prime Factors:' The four factors that make up Canopus: Heat, Time, Space, and Gravity. These four factors are what everything in the multiverse is derived from. Hence, by encompassing these four things, Canopus encompasses the totality of the multiverse. This gives Canopus “infinite defenses”, as just as fire cannot burn fire and water cannot douse water, all things will fail to harm him in any manner, as it is the equivalent of fighting all things. Canopus can attack with all things, allowing his attacks to always defeat the foe, in a similar manner to water dousing fire, but on a far superior level involving the use of everything. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Devil Survivor Category:Aliens Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Fate Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Gravity Users Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Heat Users Category:Probability Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Holy Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Dream Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Death Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Technology Users Category:Data Users Category:Energy Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Water Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Disease Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 1